


Flavored Kisses

by Sempiternal (IamFTHF)



Series: Hit Like, Subscribe, Fall in Love (Youtuber!OngNiel) [1]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Wanna One - Freeform, i hope i suceeded, i tried hard to keep the narration as if you're watching the stream itself so, just that, some idea i had and formulated at 3am so i'm sorry in advance if its a mess, youtuber!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 07:50:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12766419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamFTHF/pseuds/Sempiternal
Summary: After a long break from Youtube, Seongwoo decided to do a challenge on live-stream, and with a special guest.





	Flavored Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is basically word vomit, something I wrote for like an hour (???) and its un-beta-ed 'cos I'm lazy af so the tenses are probably a mess (I'll edit it I swear, wheeze) and we need some more OngNiel in here so c'mon yo.

Leaning in overhead and pressing the record button on his trusty camcorder, Seongwoo adjusts the position and the focus of the camera. He squints, peering at the lens and asking, “Is the focus alright—Oh okay, there it is!” He mumbles excitedly as he sits back down on the futon, brushing his hair out of his eyes and smiling widely at the camera.

  
“ _Annye-Ong!_ ” he greets, making sure to stress on the _‘ong’_ at the end of the greeting and waving his right hand lazily. “Everyone, I know…I know…it’s been a while since the last video,” pausing he tilted his head and watches as comments started flooding in on his monitor. He reads one aloud in a high-pitched tone, imitating what could have been one of his subscribers, “ _‘Ong, the eff do you mean by a while, it’s been frickin months!’_ ” he says as he raises his hands up in the air in exaggeration to end his already very dramatic sentence, before turning back to the camera and answering in his normal voice.

  
“Yes, that’s true. And I’m sorry about that, we all know how hard it is, not seeing a face like this for months. I understand your struggle.” He playfully winks at the camera.

“But never fret my loves, for the almighty Ong is back; alive and kicking university’s ass— _WAH!_ ” He lets out a surprised yelp, the way his handsome face wrinkles as he jumps an inch in the air is caught very briefly on camera before his body topples forward due to a person draping themselves fully on his back.

  
A flash of brown hair, then suddenly a much larger body ends up sprawled on his back, arms wrapped around Seongwoo’s waist and effectively pining him down on the futon. A deep but very bright giggle of  _‘hihi & hehehe’s_ can be heard as the two of them go off-cam, the newcomer’s broad back is the only thing visible as he continues to crush the older underneath him. Seongwoo lets out distressed noises, fake-whining as he tries to push the other off of him somehow.

  
“ _Argh_ —c’mon! You’re heavy!” He whines, thumping his fist on the futon twice as his last resort before giving up and laying down flat on the futon. The younger man currently crushing him, laughs heartily in response. Finding the older’s reaction cute, he proceeds to press a quick kiss on Seongwoo’s cheek, right on his ‘constellation’ moles before sitting up and pulling the older with him.

  
“Mhm, sorry sorry,” the younger says but the smile on his face clearly says he feels otherwise. Seongwoo gave his visitor a playful glare before turning back to the camera, still recording (well, shit— unintentional PDA on live cam?) He points at the other as introduction, poking him directly on the cheek thrice.

  
“This person…is my ex-boyfriend—”

  
“Seriously now,” the younger deadpans. Seongwoo just laughs, ignores him and continues, “—Daniel, and he’s here for today’s challenge.”

  
“Dammit, Ong Seongwoo…it’s been a year, why do you still do this?” Daniel asks, lips quirking up as he addresses the camera, “Don’t listen to him, I’m his fiancé.” He corrects, rolling his eyes at Seongwoo’s _‘it still works! 'Cos you're not my boyfriend anymore, but my fiancé, get it?'_ and flicking the older softly on the forehead, mumbling a fond _‘idiot’_ under his breath.

  
“Anyway! My ex-boyfriend-turned-fiancé is here for…drum roll, the _Chapstick Challenge_ …apparently.” Seongwoo finishes lamely with Daniel snorting beside him. “People have been bugging me to post some actual content here, because it seems like the _Seongwoo Beauty Blog Scandal of 2012_ is still something people actually believe in.” He explains, rolling his eyes.

Daniel quirks an eyebrow and blinked, clearly confused, “But you were never a beauty blog though?” the younger asked. Seongwoo pats his knee and nodded solemnly. “That’s the thing love, and yet people still demands that I post make-up tutorials!” He says, tone incredulous. 

  
“This kind of beauty is  _au naturel_ , my friends. Just because I did that one skin care routine video way back, doesn't automatically mean I’m already a beauty blog.” Seongwoo says as he puts a hand underneath his chin and emphasizing his (to be quite honest) handsome face.

  
“Yeah, all natural _‘I-woke-up-like-this’_   gorgeousness and all that,” Daniel backs him up and Seongwoo turns to him, dramatically putting his hand on his chest. “That’s the most romantic thing you've ever said to me.” He says, ignoring Daniel’s _‘I literally  proposed and asked you to marry me though?’_ , lifting up his phone he reads through the fan-explained instruction of the challenge.

  
“Okay so what would happen is…I’ll be wearing different Chapsticks at every turn and Daniel's job is to guess the flavor correctly. Basically, we’re gonna make out on live camera— huh, ya people are nasty, asking us to do this.” He waggles a finger at his camera and gives them a knowing look. “I see through you! No wonder you asked me to do a live-stream, ya nasties.”

  
Shooting his camera one last knowing look, he faced Daniel, the younger already has his eye-mask already looped around his neck. Seongwoo nodded at him and Daniel flashed him a smirk before pulling the eye-mask up, covering his eyes properly.

  
“Just uh, a PSA, this live-stream will not be _rated 19+_ whatsoever. So don’t get your hopes up.” He uncaps one tube and starts putting them on his lips, he flashes the camera a grin as he starts crawling towards the younger. “Here I go,” he says in sing-song as he cups Daniel’s face, laughing slightly when the younger flinches at the touch. Leaning down, he presses his lips softly against the younger’s, lingering for a few seconds before pulling away and sitting back down on his heels.

  
“So…?” 

  
“Can you do it again, I didn't really…focus.”

  
Seongwoo can’t help the smile tugging at his lips as he pinches Daniel’s cheeks in reprimand. “Yah…focus! This is a challenge!”

  
“Sorry sorry! I promise I would, just one more.” Daniel laughs, pulling Seongwoo closer again by the arm.

  
“Okay, one more.” Seongwoo says, leaning forward on his hands and knees, and planting a swift kiss on Daniel’s lips, pulling away slightly after a while. Daniel, being who he is, leaned forward and kissed him again. And again. And again. Seongwoo makes a noise on the back of his throat and uses his hands to press Daniel’s cheeks together and prevent him from stealing another peck.

  
“Kang Euigeon, I swear— stop it!” He pushes at the younger’s broad shoulders and Daniel lets himself fall back, smiling so wide his bunny teeth are in full view. “Can’t help it, you’re irresistible,” is the only answer he got from the younger. Seongwoo rolls his eyes but the smile on his lips remains.

  
“Did you even guess?”

  
“I’m not very sure, hint?”

  
“Think, winter and...uh, marshmallows?”

  
“H-hot chocolate- wait, seriously? Something like that exist?” Daniel asks and Seongwoo nods, belatedly remembering that Daniel’s wearing an eye-mask. “It seriously is.” He pulls the eye-mask down and shows the tube to the younger. “To be precise, it’s Holiday Cocoa, but we’ll acknowledge.” He says, kissing the younger on the nose and pulling the mask back on.

  
“Okay next one, the last one ‘cos I only have these here and who the fuck knew cosmetics were pricey I mean okay, not really but I’m a broke grad-student okay— I’m practically a beggar. Plus, this is supposed to be a short stream anyway.” Seongwoo rambles as he wipes his lips with wet wipes and applies the next Chapstick.

  
“Next one...Niel-ah, come closer,” he calls in a sweet voice, tugging at Daniel’s flannel and pulling him closer. He hooks an arm around the younger’s neck and leans in, this time the kiss is sweeter; not actually a fleeting peck, but not as sensual as a real kiss either. Seongwoo’s fingers combs through Daniel’s brown locks, lips curving to a smile when he feels the younger press closer, tilting his head to the side he laughs when Daniel sneaks in a quick swipe of his tongue. Pulling away, Seongwoo’s face remained close as he waits for the younger’s guess.

  
“Okay, how ‘bout that one? The kiss was longer this time, so please don’t tell me you didn't focus or else I’ll really kick you. Somewhere that would hurt. A lot.” He warned in a serious tone. Daniel only hummed, not really believing, and pulls his mask down.

  
“Hint?”

  
“Hint? You.” Seongwoo says, jutting his chin on the younger's direction.

  
“Me?” The younger asked, eyebrows furrowing together. Seongwoo only nodded, smile mischievous.

  
“Think: during the now-ex-boyfriend Daniel days.”

  
“What does that even mean—” Daniel asks as he laughs, fingers tangling themselves together with Seongwoo’s as he pulls his lover closer, using skinship to get more from the older. Seongwoo goes willingly anyway (not a lot of persuasion was needed, let's be frank), half-way sitting on Daniel’s thighs as they sat on his futon.

  
“I swear it makes sense. Think of, uhm, our boyfriends-era.” Seongwoo hints again, pulling on the younger’s bangs pointedly. The younger stares at him for a while, eyebrow quirking together. “Ah!” Daniel says, snapping his fingers and grinning in victory. “Peaches!” he answers, jolting upwards and making Seongwoo wobble slightly on his lap, almost falling off but the younger quickly wraps his arms around Seongwoo’s waist and prevents him from slipping off.

  
“Bingo! And cream. Just to be precise. Good job, babe. Despite you asking for hints at every turn, in short kind-of cheating but nonetheless, I am proud of your guessing skills.”

  
Daniel makes a face at him and Seongwoo just laughs, turning back to the camera and addressing their audience (that they've probably forgotten because why the fuck is Kang Daniel so distracting—), his eyes widened at the amount of people screaming at each (and at them) in the comments, and he snorts when he sees their friends commenting too.

  
Jisung’s _‘tHERE ARE KIDS WATCHING THIS YOU MOFOS!_ , followed immediately by Jaehwan commenting _‘lol’_ and reaction _gifs_ at every freak out comment Minhyun or Sungwoon would send their way. Daehwi’s _‘HYUNG I AM STILL A MINOR SPARE ME FROM THIS’_  was copied and commented repeatedly by Woojin and Jihoon, adding a handful of angry emojis. Jinyoung keeps on commenting grumpy cat pictures and ending it with _‘shame’_ , while Guanlin’s single comment of ‘ _I did not leave Taiwan to watch you guys suck faces on live broadcast’_ amused almost all of Seongwoo’s subscribers that they took a screenshot of it and commented it on the stream, repeatedly.

  
Daniel’s already giggling uncontrollably beside him, half of his face buried on the crook of Seongwoo’s neck, his breath tickling the older.

  
“Okay, since we’re already being harassed and verbally abused by the people we call our ‘friends’, this would be the end of my live-stream! I’m sorry for being absent these past few months, I promise I’d start posting weekly vlogs again maybe starting next week? So yeah, again, thank you everyone for watching and I have no doubt you enjoyed it, save for my salty ass friends, and make sure to subscribe to my channel and his—” He turns to Daniel and poked him again, “—channel, full of b-boy and his cat fetish! I’ll put a link down below later!”

  
He ignores Daniel’s wandering fingers, trying to poke his sides as retaliation for his ‘cat fetish’ comment, and Seongwoo is trying his hardest to avoid the tickles and still sit on his fiancé’s lap, a feat he must tell you.

  
“Thank you again, and I’ll see you on my next actual video! _Bby-Ong!_ ” He says, hastily shooting a heart to his audience, immediately scrambling away from Daniel and running out of the room as the younger threatened to _‘Tickle you to death because of that! Rooney and Peter will be upset!’_

  
Daniel stood up last, looking at the still-recording camera. Shaking his head, he lets out a fond laugh and reaches over to pushe the off button, the viewers hearing him say “Ong Seongwoo, you even left the camera on! You better run or else—” before the stream ended.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still thinking about whether to write a companion fic for this, like a prequel on how things went (like how they met etc), and the lack of Youtuber!AU in the OngNiel tag is something someone needs to fix.


End file.
